Schizophrène versus Creepypasta
by Lahae Shanny
Summary: Dans un monde où le célèbre Mathieu Sommet créé paisiblement ses vidéos, quelque chose grandi et devient plus puissant de jour en jour. Et cette chose, sanguinaire, avide de chaire, se sert des humains pour arriver à ses fins. Mais ce dont Mathieu ne se doute pas, c'est qu'il va découvrir le monde satanique des Creepypasta. Ou peut-être d'une seule en particulier, qui sait...


**Et hop, voici le premier chapitre de "Schizophrène versus Creepypasta" !**

**Au début, je me disais que j'allais attendre d'écrire plusieurs chapitre avant de publier, pour voir comment je m'en sortais, mais finalement je suis plutôt fière de ce premier chapitre. Alors je préfère prévenir les impatients : Je risque de prendre pas mal de temps a écrire la suite, d'une part parce que j'ai mes études à côté, et également parce que moi et l'inspiration, ça fait pas souvent deux. Donc je suis profondément désolé d'avance.**

**Ensuite, pour les amateurs de lemon, il y aura peut-être dans cette histoire du Geetron (pour l'instant c'est plutôt sûr) et du Matoine ou Makriss (moins sûr), mais comme je n'en ai encore jamais écris, je ne garantis pas que je ferais des scènes osées. **

**Voilà, je crois que je n'ai plus rien a dire, alors je vous laisse tranquille !**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les review, ça donne du courage pour aller toujours plus loin !**

**Shy.**

* * *

><p>"-Mathieu !<p>

-Hmm... ?

-Mathieu !

-Hein... ?

-Mais réveille toi à la fin !"

Quelqu'un secouait l'homme endormi. Il sorti difficilement de sa torpeur et ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut un homme similaire à lui, mais vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'un nœud papillon.

"-Ah bah enfin, je te rappelle qu'on a un épisode a terminer ! S'exaspéra le Prof.

-Quoi ? Mais quelle heure il est ?

-Midi, monsieur je bois trop de bière le soir devant la télé.

-Merde !"

Mathieu se leva en vitesse et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, en hurlant :

"-Je peux te faire confiance et te laisser t'occuper des caméras pendant que je prend ma douche ?

-Pas de problème, souffla le concerné.

-Merci !"

Depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus sur les devants des projecteurs, le Prof avait l'habitude d'aider Mathieu avec le matériel, entre deux expériences qu'il menait dans son laboratoire. Certes, il était toujours un peu triste de ne plus avoir sa rubrique, mais il avait su faire la part des choses, et menait désormais une vie tranquille avec les Sommet. Il appréciait même beaucoup celui qui avait pris sa place, Maître Panda.

C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il se dirigea au salon pour prendre le matériel, et parti faire les installations.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde était là. Et Mathieu fit son apparition, habillé et les cheveux encore humides. Chacun s'assit autour de la table, attendant les instructions.

"-On va d'abord tourner vos parties les gars, comme ça vous serez débarrassés. Puis je m'occuperais de la mienne avec le Prof.

-Pas de problème gamin, tant que tu me laisse le temps d'aller faire le tour de mes bordels, répliqua le Patron.

-Ouais... C'est pas comme ci je pouvais t'en empêcher.

-Je pourrais jouer sur ton pc après... ? Demanda la voix timide du Geek.

-Pas trop longtemps alors, répondit le créateur. Et toi le Hippie, évite de trop tirer avant les prises, après t'oublie ton texte.

-Quel texte, gros... ?"

Chacun se mit a travailler, révisant et passant devant la caméra chacun leur tour, et riant de bon cœur quand l'un ratait une prise. Ce remue ménage dura une bonne partie de la journée, et c'est épuisés qu'ils se laissèrent tous tomber sur le canapé avec une synchronisation des plus frappantes.

"-Plus que le montage a terminer, et je nous autorise un peu de vacances, lança Mathieu. J'ai l'intention d'inviter du monde sous prétexte que c'est bientôt Halloween. Ça vous dit ?

-Il... Il y aura des inconnus ? Bégayât le Geek."

Mathieu se leva pour aller chercher des bières :

"-Non, je pense pas. Des potes de Youtube sûrement.

-Cool, je vais pouvoir vous présenter mes putes de luxes ! Assura le Patron, un sourire carnassier collé au visage.

-Sûrement pas, j'aimerais que cette soirée reste un minimum décente et entre mecs, le refroidit Mathieu.

-Avoue surtout que tu veux te taper le Daniel en douce, haha !

-Laisse Antoine en dehors de tes délires psychotiques s'il te plaît.

-Si on peut plus se marrer."

Ils burent leur bière, toujours affalés sur le grand canapé. Puis, l'heure avançant et la fatigue se faisant sentir, chacun rejoint ses appartements.

Le Geek lui, malgré la fatigue, attrapa sa game boy et s'assit sur son lit. Il joua pendant un long moment, parfaitement concentré sur son jeu (Pokemon c'est pas un jeu pour les gamins, faut avoir de la technique, non mais !) jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit étrange. On aurais cru à un espèce de grésillement, comme ci quelqu'un avait allumé la radio sur une fréquence vide. Ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, très faible, mais le Geek en était sur : ça venait du salon.

La curiosité surpassant la peur, le gamin à la casquette sorti silencieusement de sa chambre. Il observa le couloir sombre. Il était seul. D'après le calme ambiant, les autres devaient dormir. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, et descendit les escalier, plongé dans la pénombre. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea alors dans le salon, et aperçu de la lumière. Il observa de plus près. Il y avait quelqu'un.

"-Ma... Mathieu ?"

La personne concerné se retourna. Et c'était bien Mathieu. Le Geek se senti subitement bien plus en sécurité.

"-Geek ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as le teint horriblement blanc, s'inquiéta le schizophrène.

-J'ai... J'avais entendu un bruit. Il est tard alors j'ai eu peur...

-Un bruit ? Tu m'as sûrement entendu parler, je suis sur Skype avec Kriss. Et il n'est pas si tard, il n'est que 21h. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Heu...oui..."

Le Geek ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi avait t-il été persuadé qu'il était bien plus tard ? Il observa le couloir d'où il venait, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si sombre que ça. Et ce bruit, l'avait t-il imaginé ? Il s'approcha de Mathieu et vis par dessus son épaule le visage de Kriss à travers l'ordinateur, souriant. Il lui fit un geste de la main pour le saluer, et s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Il y trouva le Panda, grignotant du bambou.

"-C'est quoi cette mine ? Le questionna l'ursidé, lui tirant les joues. Le Patron a de nouveau essayé de te toucher ?

-Non heu... Je me sens pas très bien, c'est tout."

Le Panda lui tendit une tasse.

"-Tient, assis toi et bois un peu de chocolat.

-Merci."

Le Geek se détendis un peu en discutant avec le Panda, puis finis par ne plus trop penser à cette étrange situation qu'il avait vécu. Il alla prendre une rapide douche pour enfin aller se coucher. Demain, il devait être en forme car il aidait son créateur a faire les courses pour Halloween. Et c'est pour dire, Mathieu avait tendance a tout faire le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de croiser des fangirl hystérique. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, ces créatures munis de boobs avaient tendance a être...envahissantes.

Il s'endormit sereinement, mais il gardait en lui un étrange sentiment : Quelqu'un l'observait. Il en était sûre. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il n'existait tout simplement pas.


End file.
